Krystal Park
My name is Krystal and I love alot of things. Appearance *'Hair Color:' Brown, my hair as of now is currently long, but it used to be short. I'm thinking of cutting it again, but I dunno >.< Also, my hair used to be black, but I dyed it. I'm keeping it brown for now. Sometimes I miss my black hair though. Ugh. *'Eye Color:' Brown. *'Trademark:' Not quite sure on that one... Well, I'm an average dresser, I guess. I dress pretty much like everyone else at this school. WAIT NO - I TAKE THAT BACK. Family Jee Sun Park My mother. She's amazing. She can be pretty annoying and embarrassing but I love her. She's the reason I'm at HA. ♥ I just love her. She's really supportive and she dresses cool. I guess she's kinda cool xP Father Bwhaahahaha I have no father. He died when I was 3. Boo :( History Coming soon. Check back later. ♥ Personality I'd say I'm pretty calm, but really insecure. I don't like procrastinating, and I've never done it. I'm really nice and girly, but I do have a dark side...I just haven't found it..yet. Sometimes I can be really serious. I can't control that. Sorry if you don't like me but, this is who I am. Relationships With Other Students I know none of these people, You can't just expect me to know the "popular" ones as a newbie. Not everyone knows them. Geeosh. Other Characters Ari-Gema Lang Ari is my best friend. She's amazing and she's always there for me. Virginia Lang Virginia is a close friend of mine. She's Ari's sis. She's really random and friendly once you get to know her. My Pictures SooyoungHeart2.gif SooyoungYellow2.gif SooyoungYellow1.gif SooyoungYuri.gif SooyoungGif5.gif SooyoungGif4.gif SooyoungCap.gif SooyoungGif3.gif SooyoungGif2.gif Sooyoung0211.png Sooyoung010.png Sooyoung009.png Sooyoung008.png Sooyoung007.png SooyoungPerfection.jpg SooyoungPretty.png SooyoungLollipop.png SooyoungHat.png SooyoungDog.png SooyoungBook.png Sooyoung006.png SooyoungFingers.png SooyoungPictures2.png SooyoungWink.png SooyoungSing2.png Sooyoung003.png SooyoungHeart.png SooyoungSing.png SooyoungEdit.png SooyoungEat.gif SooyoungGiffeh.gif SooyoungWink.gif SooyoungGif.gif SooyoungGorg.png SooyoungPictures.png SooyoungLawlz.gif SooyoungEyes.gif SooyoungCupcake.jpg SooyoungMic2.jpg SooyoungMic3.jpg Sooyoung004.jpg Sooyoung005.jpg SooyoungLawl.jpg SooyoungHands.gif SooyoungHave.gif Sooyoung013.jpg SooyoungLaughHand.jpg SooyoungDoublePeace.jpg SooyoungTeeth.jpg SooyoungBlackHair.jpg SooyoungPeace2.jpg SooyoungPeace.jpg SooyoungLawlz.jpg SooyoungIsPretty.jpg Sooyoungg.jpg Sooyoung.jpg SooyoungLook.jpg SooyoungSmilez.jpg SooyoungLaugh.jpg SooyoungHair.jpg SooyoungVideo.jpg SooyoungChin.jpg SooyoungPicture.jpg Sooyoungggg.jpg SooyoungHat.jpg SooyoungPeace3.jpg SooyoungFlowers2.jpg SooyoungBag.jpg SooyoungMyBias.jpg SooyoungSuit.jpg SooyoungLook2.jpg SooyoungHands.jpg SooyoungB&W.jpg SooyoungNails.jpg SooyoungScratchHead.jpg SooyoungCuteSmile.jpg SooyoungMic.jpg SooyoungJeanJacket.jpg SooyoungWave2.jpg SooyoungPink.jpg Sooyoungggggggg.jpg SooyoungSalute.jpg SooyoungHaha.jpg SooyoungDance.jpg Trivia *I'm fluent in Japanese. But I also speak a little Chinese. *My favorite color is black. I also love blue, pink, and purple. *I hate procrastinators. Almost as much as I hate procrastinating. I just can't do it >.< *I love to watch movies. *I love the internet, and eating is my specialty. *I love to sing, act, and dance. *I'm a terrible liar. *I love K-POP and my favorite groups are SNSD, The Wonder Girls, and 2Ne1. I also love Hello Venus. *Music is life. *I have no favorite food. I could never choose. *I like The Doppelganger Network, and my favorite show is Kingsley Heights. The Exiled Chosen is fine...just not my type of show. Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Characters with TheSlap Category:Krystal Park Category:1997 Births